lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Playground (Tutorial)
Pirate Playground is a special Biome in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Pirate Playground world is the first of three Tutorial worlds. A tiny (20x20) World, it is unique combination of elements found in other Biomes, such as Rowdy Rainforest and Colossal Corals. The tiny island is composed primarily of a desert island full of palm trees, and surrounded by oceans of fish, crab and corals. A short distance away from the crash site of the PUG-Z, and in different parts of the island, are found a large pirate ship, an old broken boat, a pirate campite and even a small farm! The only denizens of this region are Pirates, who help the player learn how to use the Discovery Tool. No Towns, Dungeons or Cave Systems are generated in these worlds, although there is usually a small amount of sea bordering the landmass on many sides. There are eight Stud Chests in and on the nearby beached Pirate Ship, and at the broken boat in another part of the island (near the Pirate Princess), is a single Treasure Chest covered in some vines. Time does not pass here, the world is forever stuck in the early afternoon, however, the second time you travel to this world, it will be night, you gaining the opportunity to gain your first special character, Skeleton, who can walk and breath underwater, and a scare feature, used underwater and in land. This character has a special respawn feature, in which coming out of the ground, like the other skeletons. Known Quests There are three Quests in this area, each to provide something for a Pirate, using the Discovery Tool. Each Quest rewards a single Gold Brick and all three are required in order to repair the PUG-Z and complete this world. The tutorial begins with the player's ship crashing in a crater, while the player starts to Skydive in from above. The Player must first select and customize their Character using the Character Customizer. Once this is done, control is returned to the Player as they begin to fall towards the island. Shortly after landing and wandering for a few seconds, a cut-away reveals a meteor crashing on the island. This meteor is the Landscape Tool which the player will then use to complete the Quests in this area. A green beacon (and a green "Star" icon on the minimap) will help lead the Player to the crater. Picking up the Landscape Tool will allow the Player to begin completing the Quests on this island. The three Quests may be attempted in any order, although the next World will not unlock until this one is completed. * Create Objects - The Pirate Captain on the Pirate Ship wants a Pirate Throne. You'll find one nearby in a small clearing, with several other objects for you to discover. Once you've discovered and unlocked it, you can place the Pirate Throne next to the Pirate Captain, and receive your reward! * Create Creatures - The Pirate Lady at the nearby farm wants her animals back. While there are several around the island, * Create Brick Builds - The Pirate Princess at a broken boat nearby says the Captain needs her to build a Pirate Clock Tower, but that's impossible without the plans, which are stuck in the Treasure Chest nearby. Clearing the vines (either by using the Remove function of the Discovery Tool, or just simply bashing them) will allow access to the player's first Treasure Chest. This one contains a specific item, instead of the usual random rewards: A blueprint for the Pirate Clock Tower Brick Build, which will enable the player to craft the Clock Tower the Pirate Princess wants. If there is not enough room to place it nearby, don't worry, the Pirate Princess will follow you around until you build it or cancel the Quest. Once these three Quests are completed, the PUG-Z is repaired, and the Player is encouraged to lift off and move on to the next world. Models Characters: * Pirate Captain * Pirate Lady * Pirate Princess Creatures: * Chicken * Crab * Fish (Dark Grey, Orange, Sand Green, Silver) * Pig * Seagull Vehicles: * Pirate Rowing Boat * Rowing Boat Objects: All are 250 studs to unlock, except where noted. * Leafy Bush * Big Flower * Grass Clump 1 * Grass Clump 2 * Grass Clump 3 * Grass Clump 4 * Grass Clump 5 * Pirate Throne - 750 studs * Thorny Bush - 750 studs * Withered Weed * Dried Weed * Bush * Small Coral 1 * Small Coral 2 * Small Coral 3 * Small Coral 4 * Small Coral 5 * Small Coral 6 * Small Seaweed 1 * Small Seaweed 2 * Small Clamshell * Large Cone Shell * Dark Blue Cone Shell * Large Spiral Shell * Medium Cone Shell * Old Skeleton * Skeleton Bones * Campfire - 5,000 studs * Torch Pole - 2,500 studs * Banana Tree - 1,250 studs * Barrel Stack * Large Barrel * Pirate Punch Barrel - 750 studs * Pirate Flag - 750 studs * Sand Castle (Blue) - 750 studs * Sand Castle (Green) - 750 studs * Sand Castle (Red) - 750 studs * Sand Castle (Yellow) - 750 studs * Box of Cannon Balls - 750 studs * Trough * Lush Plant Interesting Brick Builds: * Pirate Clock Tower - Found in the Treasure Chest and used for a Quest * Broken old boat * Small farm * Large Pirate Ship Useful Galactic Coordinates: * It is not possible to create one of these worlds manually - you must go through the tutorial process. Trivia * Time is stopped here. The clock is permanently set to 13.00 * Although the narrator introduces the world name as though it were a biome, the in-game name of the biome is actually starter1. This world, like the other two tutorial worlds, is given the Nickname by the system, and can be renamed later. * There are no clouds visible in the sky, however, upon leaving this world, the ship passes right by several clouds. Gallery Pirate_Ship_and_Lighthouse.jpg|Pirate Ship and Lighthouse Pirate_Playground_Farm.jpg|A small farm on the Pirate Playground world. Pirate_Playground_Old_Boat.jpg|And old boat on the Pirate Playground world. Skydiving_in_to_the_Pirate_Playground.jpg|Pirate Playground as viewed from above. Pirate_Playground_Props_1.jpg|Objects found in the Pirate Playround. Pirate_Playground_Props_2.jpg|More objects found in the Pirate Playground. Discovery_Tool_in_Crater.jpg|Discovery Tool found in a crater on Pirate Playground. Category:Biomes Category:Tutorials